


Ne me quitte pas

by Elvhenani



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, also gaster is your roommate, gaster is a lovable dork, gaster is insecure, like holy shit tooth rotting fluff jesus, you help him, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenani/pseuds/Elvhenani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You help Gaster deal with one of his insecurities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne me quitte pas

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooooo boy, so I have a lot of feelings ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> *shoves this towards you*  
> enjoy my trash
> 
> Also I've been listening to this on repeat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpEtinoYfV4

Work that day was strenuous, to say the least. Customer after customer made unreasonable demands, becoming angry and downright cruel when you made the smallest mistake. You we’re just _thrilled_ to be stuck working retail. It was hell but at least it put bread on the table.

 

The end of the day couldn’t come fast enough as you clocked out and pulled your hoodie over your shoulders, still smelling of the calming essence of cinnamon and ginger from the incense that you were fond of burning. The familiar relaxing aroma always brought you some sense of peace, even on your worst days. Trudging back home was an endeavor in it of itself and _oh is that rain?_ **_Fantastic._ ** Dragging yourself through the hallways back to your apartment, the tarnished golden numbers 413 welcomed you back as you turned your worn key in the door.

 

Without much thought you kicked off your shoes and fell face-first into the couch with a satisfying _kerplunk_. As you raised your head, however, one thing you didn’t expect to hear was muffled sobbing coming in the direction of your roommate’s room.

 

Depressive episodes were rather common for Gaster, but _damn_ this one sounded worse than usual. Carefully tip-toeing across the floor so not to spook him, you made your way to his bedroom door staring at the timeworn wood for a heartbeat before you lightly rapped on it with your knuckles.

 

You heard a rather large inhale and a sniffle as he attempted to steady his breathing. After a few moments of this you heard a rather tenuous voice stutter your name.

 

“O-oh, you’re home, I’m s-s- _so sorry_ you had to hear this, there’s really no reason f-for me to b-b-be…”

“ _Gaster”_ you interrupted “Wing, please, no apology needed, I just wanted to check up on you, may I…….do you want to talk?”

You heard gentle footsteps within, stopping at the entrance and after lingering only a second more, the door creaked open to reveal Gaster with a tear-stained face and his lower lip still quivering.

 

“It’s……...it’s so _stupid”_ he blurted, twiddling his thumbs frantically, looking anywhere but in your eyes.

You grasped his hands in yours, squeezing gently as he met your gaze.

 

“Dear, if it’s bothering you this much, then it is most definitely _not stupid.”_ you countered, putting as much kindness and conviction in your response as you could.

 

Gaster couldn’t help the twitch in his soul at the endearment. He yearned for the times you where you blessed him with them, waiting in earnest for the next time that one would slip between your rosy lips. He wondered, not for the first time, if they we’re really as soft and sweet as they looked. Momentarily distracted, he realized he’d yet to say something as a light swath of lavender painted over his features.

“Wing?” you prompted gently, removing one of your hands from his and cupping his cheek. He barely restrained the urge to nuzzle into your palm, eyes growing wide and blush deepening as he registered the delicate warmth of your thumb wiping away the remainder of his tears.

 

“There was a…...a w-woman, at the store…...she….she s- _screamed_ when she saw me. Am I……. _am I really so hideous?”_ his eyes welled up with tears once again, looking away in shame as they started to fall.

 

You moved your other hand to his face, rubbing soothing circles on his cheekbones as you guided him to meet your eyes. It pained you to see him like this and in any other circumstance, being this close to his face would have had you blushing madly. This, however, was important and no matter how * _ahem*_ **_strongly_ ** you cared for him, he needed your help right now and it wouldn’t do for your feelings to get in the way.

“Wing, please look at me, do I look afraid?”

“W-well I…”

“Do. I. Look. Afraid?” you enunciated, your eyes concerned yet holding a gentle kindness. He idly wondered if eyes really were windows to the soul, with yours looking so beautifully green.

“No.” he breathed, seemingly fascinated by something in your gaze.

“Exactly.” you affirmed, a smile working its way onto your face..

“But…...my scars…..they don’t frighten you?” he murmured, confused.

 

At this, you decided to show him exactly what you thought of the cracks running up and down his porcelain face, guiding his head downwards, you pressed your lips gently to the ones above his malformed eye and another to the spot on his cheek, just above his lips. He froze for only a moment before he closed his eyes in bliss, melting into your touch as your warm lips caressed his face in a way he often caught himself daydreaming about.

 

As you pulled away, a deep indigo staining his features and your cheeks flushing a light pink, he barely registered the fact that he had stopped shaking some time ago, simply basking in the soothing aura of your soul. You locked gazes with him as a tranquil calm settled in the room. _Stars, how he could get lost in your eyes, twinkling like that, as if they we’re their own galaxies._

 

You were the first to break the trance, pulling away as your blush deepened, the realization of what you did, dawning upon you. _Friends did that, right? Definitely. Maybe…_

“So…..uh….want to watch some T.V?” _real smooth_

Gaster, still partially spellbound, could only nod as you made your way to the couch, his soul following after you like a lost puppy. Patting the seat next to you, he nestled himself into the soft fabric, finally feeling the extent of his exhaustion. You as well, were wiped out after a long day of work and after a few minutes of mindless television talking about _who knows what_ , the both of you found yourself drifting off to sleep, and consequently, closer to each other.

 

Somewhere in your sleep-addled mind, you registered the fact that something had bumped against your shoulder, snoring softly. Deciding not to care, you slowly slid horizontally on the couch, taking the snoring lump with you.

 

He laid with his head on your stomach, gently nuzzling into where your ribs meet your belly. A content smile graced his features and he purred lightly as your hand unconsciously roamed over his skull, petting it tenderly. His eyes stayed closed as his breathing evened out, just enjoying the rhythmic melody of your heartbeat and the steady thrumming of your soul as it unknowingly called to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Ne me quitte pas - don't leave me
> 
> I don't have much experience with writing so please be gentle.  
> Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me if you spot any mistakes, I'm currently blushing like mad and I've been staring at this for 2 hours now. Comments and kudos make my day (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
